One Heartfelt, Rainy Day
by vargs
Summary: It is the 14th day of the 2nd month of the year and Kanda is convinced that everyone at the Order is intent on getting enrolled in a mental asylum. What he doesn’t know is that he’s in for some major insanity himself in the form of hyper rabbit. LaviKanda


Title: One Heartfelt, Rainy Day

Pairing(s): Lavi/Kanda Yuu, some Allen/Linali, just because. XD I only recently came to the dark side and got into shounen-ai (can't even take yaoi that well) so bear with the het pairing.

Rating: PG, I guess.

Warning: Attempted and possibly horrible fluff, humor, Kanda-torture (in a good way XD. We all know how much Lavi enjoys torturing Kanda), and probably some altogether bad plot line and writing in general.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own D. Gray-man, that's why I'm here posting fanfiction about my own creation and not working on the new manga chapter. (Of course I don't own it…)

Summary: It is the 14th day of the 2nd month of the year and Kanda is convinced that everyone at the Order is intent on getting enrolled in a mental asylum. They were spazzing over _sweets_ for Kami's sake! What he doesn't know is that he's in for some major insanity himself, in the form of a loving and very hyper rabbit.

A/N: Aw man, I'm late by a day! Forgive me for that, my muse was threatening to abandon me! I haven't written fanfiction in about a year. This is my first fiction for this pairing, so please comment and criticize! My muse and plot bunnehs tend to come rather infrequently, but somehow, they managed to stay with me long enough to finish this one-shot. Much thanks to my buddehs (you know who you are) for helping me capture my plot bunneh and get my muse back! I had a field day with this story. Enjoy! 3

OOO

It was a beautiful (rainy) day and the Order was abuzz in the wonderful tradition of this 14th day of the 2nd month of the year. All who were currently at the Order were busy giving and receiving gifts, eating chocolates and sweets, or confessing love.

Komui had insisted that everyone take a break and revel in the joys of St. Valentine's Day. (Though everyone knew he was probably just trying to escape his duties yet again.) Funny how he also insisted on accompanying Linali everywhere. With a machete that doubled as a drill.

Yet it was no wonder, with all the sweets and love in the air, that the one person who absolutely refused to participate in the all-around joy was a certain sweets-hating, anti-social exorcist, Kanda Yuu. Indeed, if it weren't for Lavi's persistent squabbling and Linali's patient but firm opinion, he would have gone out, rain or not, and trained until the insanity of the Order had died down. Yet even if he did stubbornly refuse to be swayed, it wouldn't have worked anyway. Komui had banned everyone from leaving the building. He'd even gone so far as to install giant locks on each and every one of the doors and windows. Kanda had a hunch that the crazy scientist had done that specifically for him.

Growling slightly, Kanda entered the mess hall, intent on destroying something and glaring bad-temperedly at all who stared at him. Jerry, who was busy making exotic dishes in honor of the special day, saw the black-haired exorcist and hailed him loudly. After glancing at the expression on the exorcist's face, he promptly abandoned his previous work and took up the process of making the Japanese's favorite dish, soba.

Silently thanking the heavens that there was _someone_ here with some level of sanity, Kanda settled down to wait for his breakfast. Only to be interrupted by the pounce-attack of a rabbit from behind.

"Get off, baka usagi!"

Lavi glanced at his annoyed friend. Grinning at the thoroughly pissed expression on his face, Lavi replied joyfully,

"Awe, is Yuu-chan mad 'cause he didn't get any chocolate?" _'Actually, he's probably mad _because_ he got chocolate…,'_ thought Lavi, but that was besides the point.

"Like hell I am!" came the enraged reply. Noticing that Kanda's right hand was twitching towards the sword strapped to his waist, Lavi decided that now would be a good time to get off lest he end up becoming diced rabbit meat.

Bouncing off, Lavi immediately scooted a safe distance away, just out of sword reach. Kanda, after having realized that the annoying redhead wasn't going to move off anytime soon, growled and glared at him, a inquiry in his eyes that said "tell me why you're still here or else…" Lavi gladly complied in exchange for a minute more of living.

"Yuu-chan, do you know what day this is?" he asked thoughtfully, turning his head to the side and noticing a white-haired head striding purposefully up to Linali and her machete-wielding harbringer of deat-- er, love.

"Obviously a day during which everyone insists on acting mentally retarded," Kanda commented dryly. He spared a glance towards to kitchen to see if his soba was ready.

Meanwhile, Lavi had begun to smile mischievously as he watched the Bean Sprout walk shakily up to Linali, stumble over his words, and in the end hastily produce a nicely-wrapped parcel, offering it up to Linali with a bow and a blush. He saw Linali gasp in delight, light pink spreading across her cheeks before she accepted the gift happily.

"Even Linali's gone crazy!" said a very disbelieving Kanda as he followed Lavi's gaze. He had thought Linali was beyond that, being one of the sanest people in the entire Order! They both watched as Allen straightened up, then gingerly planted a light kiss on Linali's cheek, immediately pulling away and flushing. The surrounding finders cheered and Linali never looked happier. Of course, he'd done it at exactly the precise moment when Reever came and distracted Komui with accusations of slacking off to which the scientist responded with much crying and much drama. So Allen could live for a while longer. Lavi's grin was full-fledged now, and when he saw the expression on Kanda's face, he couldn't help but crack up.

Kanda glared at the hysterically laughing redhead, pissed off at how _stupid_ and _insane_ everyone was and how the idiot was _laughing_ at him with absolutely no regard for his life and no intention of letting up. This was a crime! Nobody _ever_ laughed at him without receiving dire punishment!

So, completely forgetting about his breakfast and struggling to get over the embarrassment of having to watch the Moyashi make a move on Linali, Kanda drew Mugen and yelled bloody murder, laced with quite a marvelously colorful dose of bilingual swearing. The surrounding vicinity of at least 5 meters was immediately cleared and the rest of the hall's heart went out to the poor redhead as he was chased out of the hall by a sword-happy and very intensely annoyed Yuu-chan.

OOO

Kanda had finally found an empty hallway where no blushing, stumbling confessions were being made or any annoying gift-giving complete with kisses and hugs were in process. It was now nearing evening and he was keeping away from everyone in hopes that he wouldn't have to be forced to join the celebration that Komui had planned for the night. He found himself looking at the sole window (locked of course) with several small fantasies of breaking it in some way and escaping from this hellhole of flying hearts and mushiness in general with an uncharacteristic shout of triumph and possibly some maniacal laughter for good measure.

Unfortunately, he never managed to make his fantasies a reality, because he was once again disrupted by a flying rabbit.

"I finally found you, Yuu-chaaaaaaaan," cried a horribly sugar-high Lavi.

Kanda grimaced at the sugar-induced ball of energy that his friend had become. Shaking him off, he asked what the hell he wanted.

Lavi pretended to be hurt by his Yuu-chan's reaction.

"But, Yuu-chaaaaaaan," he wailed piteously. Kanda was not amused. He demanded that Lavi state his business before he ran him through with Mugen and throw him out the window.

"Now. Or die," he emphasized while fingering the hilt of his sword. Lavi got to the point.

"I never told you what day it was today."

"WHAT?! THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED TO TELL ME!?"

Lavi grinned. "Of course not, Yuu-chan! I also came to tell you that I looooooove Yuu-chan!!!"

A tick appeared at the older exorcist's temple. "Lavi…" he said warningly.

"Okay, okay, I came to ask you something also," babbled the rabbit, seeing his life flash in front of his eyes.

"Well, spit it out!"

"Um, well…"

"…Do you want to die?" A click as Mugen was released a couple of centimeters from its sheath.

Lavi held up his hands in peace, sweating profusely. After convincing Kanda to hold up and wait for him to finish, Lavi suddenly became quite serious, which was rather strange to Kanda.

Kanda watched curiously as Lavi looked out the window.  
"Hey, Yuu, did you see Moyashi today in the mess hall?" he asked rather quietly.

"Yes, you did too. What are you getting at?" Kanda's confusion was quickly shifting to annoyance.

"What did you think?"

"…What kind of question is that?"

Kanda couldn't see his eyes. Which meant he couldn't see what the rabbit was planning. That couldn't be good.

"I meant, what do you think about them together?"

Kanda was silent, recalling the rather embarrassing memory of Moyashi kissing the Chinese girl.  
"…It's okay I guess. Really, it's not my problem. If they like each other, I don't see why not," he said reluctantly. He turned to suddenly find Lavi practically bouncing up and down in joy. Now he was really confused.

"Really?! Does that mean you approve of me liking someone!?" the rabbit cried. Kanda decided not to try and understand the idiot rabbit's line of thought.

"Why would I care if you like or dislike someone!? Do whatever you like! I don't care!"

Unfortunately, he had no idea how much trouble that statement was going to get him into.

Lavi came to an abrupt stop in his celebration. "Seriously, you wouldn't stop me?"

"Why the hell would I stop you?" asked an irritated and still seriously confused Kanda.

"Okay then!" Kanda watched as the rabbit magically produced a box from behind his back. He raised an eyebrow, hoping this was not going to turn into yet another gift-giving routine. He'd already experienced _that_ two times, once from Linali, and once from the Moyashi. (Why would the Moyashi want to give him something? It was wasted on him anyway, because he would hate the Moyashi until the end the world.)

"This is for you!" said Lavi, confirming the other exorcist's worst fears.

"Well, I don't accept it!" Kanda said forcefully.

Of course, that wasn't an option to Lavi. He dumped it into his hands and then, to Kanda's great surprise and embarrassment, leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Before he could react in any way, the rabbit had enveloped him in a restricting hug, quite happy with himself to successfully finishing his plan.

Kanda had frozen in shock and was not thoroughly mortified. Lavi finally let go and stared at the expression on his friend's face. Then started laughing hysterically. The poor guy looked like he'd been scarred for life. But he thought the small blush was cute and told him so.

"Who're you calling cute?!" cried Kanda, trying but failing to cover up his mortification with anger. "And what the hell were you thinking?!"

Lavi was laughing so hard, he had to deep breathe for several seconds before answering.

"Well, you did say you didn't care what I did," he said matter-of-factly and Kanda thought about it and despaired once he remembered what he himself had said not a few minutes ago.

'_Daaaaamn it, he's right! But what the hell was that?!' _

Lavi's temporary composure was gradually melting into laughter again as he watched Kanda's face change from embarrassment, to despair, to anger, and then embarrassment again, as well as change some interesting colors. Quickly taking advantage of the situation because he knew he wouldn't have a chance like this anytime soon, he pounced and squeezed the other exorcist affectionately, before kissing him again. Kanda immediately reacted this time, reaching for Mugen.

"Back off before I am forced to dispatch you in some horrible, gory way…" he snarled, becoming the epitome of rage.

"Ah, Yuu, you love me and you know it. You're just too conservative from the way to react to the love in the atmosphere," Lavi smiled triumphantly and retreated quickly.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing around the bend and it took Kanda exactly 3 seconds to recover from the utter nonsense of the redhead's last statement. Smirking and itching to finally be able to destroy something, Kanda decided that this was better than training. In fact, he was in such a good mood for killing that he was going to honor the rabbit even more by activating his second illusion.

OOO

The unopened box lay in the empty hallway after both exorcists had left. It was, of course, empty. It had served its purpose thoroughly and successfully. It ought to be worshipped as a sacred object for distracting the incredibly difficult Kanda Yuu enough to be kissed and hugged. Twice. Indeed. Ah, the joys of love. It was a beautiful (rainy) day, sweets were being given and received, love was being confessed, and a black-haired exorcist was on a rabbit hunt. Too bad it only came once a year.

-Owari-

A/N: Happy (late) Valentine's Day, everyone! Oh, the reason why I made V-day at the Order a rainy day is because yesterday, it was raining, yes, _raining_ I tell you! On Valentine's Day! This is crazy! But of course, there is always a reason for everything. Like how the rain kept everyone happily warm and loved inside the Order and how the rain also succeeded in soaking my schoolbooks in rainwater. Hope you liked it!


End file.
